


father-less

by tvllahassee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame compliant, Flashbacks, Iron Dad, Morgan Stark is fifteen, One Shot, Orphan - Freeform, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, morgan stark misses tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvllahassee/pseuds/tvllahassee
Summary: “School was really hard today.” Morgan said, playing with the string on her sweater.“School is tough, but you’re a Stark. You’ve got this.” Peter replied with a smile.“Exactly. I’m a Stark. That’s the problem.”ora fanfic where Peter helps Morgan cope with being father-less by remembering a time when Tony helped him.





	father-less

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first marvel fic/fic on ao3 so bare with me:) I’m excited for people to read this. I know that there will probably be some errors, so please let me know your thoughts. Also, the italicized text is all a flashback. Thanks! Please comment!!

Peter Parker woke up to the sound of rain falling outside. It was early October, and the leaves had started changing color. He sat up and looked around, realizing MJ had already gone to work. The clock read 11:53 am. He had been out all night patrolling, taking advantage of his day off. As the rain kept falling, he decided to go make himself a cup of coffee and a late breakfast.

Halfway through his bowl of oatmeal, he paused, hearing footsteps walk up the steps and then proceed to knock on the door. Curiously, Peter got up and opened the door, revealing fifteen year old Morgan Stark.

“Morgan?”

“P...P-eter! I’m sorry for d...d-isturbing you.”

The young girl was completely soaked from the rain. Her face was wet, but from the look she had, Peter knew it wasn’t just from outside. He gestured for her to come in, quickly closing the door to keep the rain out.

_Tony Stark loved Peter Parker like a son. He told him this constantly. Well maybe not those exact words, but he always tried his best to show it. After being raised by a terrible father like Howard Stark, Tony never considered himself the fatherly type. But then Peter came into his life and changed everything. He had begun to know every tiny detail about Peter. From his star wars obsession to the facial expressions he’d make constantly. So when Peter came to his lab earlier than usual one day, he knew something was up._

_ “Hey, kid. How was school?”_

_ “Fine.” Peter mumbled, throwing his backpack onto the table. _

_Tony looked over at him, worryingly._

_ “Did something happen?”_

_ “I don’t really want to talk about it, Mr. Stark.”_

“Here,” Peter said, handing her a towel. “sit down and I’ll get you some coffee.”

Morgan just nodded at him gratefully, eyes puffy. A few minutes later, Peter came back with a warm mug of coffee and some cookies.

“Thank you.” she mumbled.

“Of course. Now, what’s going on?” Peter asked, concerned.

“I just,” Morgan paused and then sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I should go.”

She stood up to leave, but Peter stopped her, politely asking her to sit down.

“Morgan, you’re not wasting my time. I promise you. Now, if you want to tell me what’s going on, you can. If you don’t want to, that’s okay too. Whatever you decide, I’m here.”

Morgan gave a small smile.

“Okay.”

_“Peter, you can tell me. Whatever it is. Or don’t. It’s up to you. I’m here for whatever you need.” _

_Peter sighed. “School was really tough today.” _

_“Well, there’s nothing you can’t handle.” said Tony. _

_“But it’s not just that.” _

_Tony stayed quiet as Peter gathered his thoughts. _

_“Next week is parents week. It’s this stupid thing my school does where you’re supposed to interview your parents and then do a whole project about them.” _

_Tony nodded, as he realized why Peter had gotten upset._

_ “And today my teacher had us start forming the questions in class. Everyone asked questions like ‘When did you know you wanted to be a parent’. Of course I have May, but it’s not the same as asking my...my-“ _

_“Parents.” Tony finished for him._

_ “Yeah. It just sucks.” _

“School was really hard today.” Morgan said, playing with the string on her sweater.

“School is tough, but you’re a Stark. You’ve got this.” Peter replied with a smile.

“Exactly. I’m a Stark. That’s the problem.” Morgan spoke clearly, eyes locked with Peter’s.

Peter waited for her to continue.

“Father’s day is in a month, but we won’t have school then. So they’re making us interview our fathers like they did with our mother’s a few weeks ago.”

Peter looked at her, for the first time, viewing her as someone who was fatherless. Of course he knew Tony was dead. He had cried and mourned for him, but Morgan had been so young at the time. Yes, she was sad, but then she went right back to playing with her toys and being a typical four year old. Peter thought about how he lost his parents at a young age, and then uncle Ben. He had May, but that was about it until Tony. Peter always knew the one thing that stood out about him was that he was an orphan. And now, having Morgan sitting in front of him, damp from the pouring rain and telling him about Father’s day, he recognized that she was partly an orphan too.

_ “Listen, kid. Some people have two alive parents, but you and me weren’t so fortunate. And that sucks. I wasn’t close with my dad, but everyday I wonder what it’d be like if he was still here. If things would have changed between us. I think about my mother. I thin_k _about how she would react to me being Iron Man and how much she would have loved Pepper.” _

_Tony paused, trying to find the right words for what he was about to say._

_ “Look, what i’m trying to say is that being an orphan is a hard thing. It’s terrible, but the universe wouldn’t have put us in this position if it didn’t think we were strong enough to go through it. And you Peter, are very strong. This dead parent thing is something you are gonna deal with for the rest of your life, but you’re gonna get through it, because you are Peter Parker. You are a kind, amazing, brave and smart kid. And you are never gonna be alone, because you have May. And me. And whoever else you decide to add into your life as the years go on. The point is that no matter how much of an orphan you may feel, you’re never really alone. It gets easier.” _

_Peter smiled weakly at him. “Thank you, Tony.” _

_Tony smiled back at him._

_ “Anytime, kid. I’m always here for you.”_

“Peter? Are you listening?”

Morgan startled Peter out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.”

“It’s okay. I don’t know what to do about this whole thing. It sucks.” Morgan said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Y’know, I once said the same thing to your father.” Peter replied.

Morgan perked her head up.

“What?”

“When I was around your age, my school had parents week, and we had to do an assignment similar to yours. I was upset and left school early to go to your dad’s lab. He knew right away that something was wrong. I told him what happened, and you wanna know what he told me?”

Peter went on without waiting for answer.

“He told me that the universe chose us to be orphans, because we’re strong enough to go through it.”

Morgan stayed silent, listening intently.

“It’s hard. Trust me, I know, but you are going to keep going, because you are Morgan Stark. You are strong, smart and amazing. And your dad may be dead, but you are not alone. You’ve got your mom, Happy, Rhodey, MJ and multiple other people. And me.”

Morgan smiled at him.

“Thank you, Peter.”

“Anytime, kid. I’m always here for you.”

That evening, after Morgan left and MJ came home, he thought about Tony.

“What’s on your mind?” MJ asked, laying beside him in bed.

“Morgan came here, today. She was upset and missing Tony. And it just made me remember the times when I was younger and missed my parents. Of course I had May, and she was always there for me, but Tony always calmed me down and understood me in ways she couldn’t.” Peter sadly smiled at the thought.

“And then I realized how screwed up it is that the one person who was there for me, can’t even be there for his own daughter.” Peter closed his eyes, putting his hands over them.

“You’re right, it’s screwed up. But I think, if Tony had to choose someone to be there for Morgan, to help her with things like this, he’d choose you.” MJ responded, pulling herself closer to him.

Peter took his hands off his face and held on to her tightly.

“Yeah, maybe. I hope i’m doing a good job.”

MJ looked up at him.

“Of course you are.”


End file.
